A Black Heart
by CretianStar
Summary: KnavexRedQueen an interlude as the Red Queen takes over Underland. Smutty. There's no love lost between the two. Set between 1951 and 2010 film.


A/N: Got no excuse. Enjoy.

* * *

"Alice is gone my liege. We will not have to worry about that little brat anymore." The Knave of Hearts soothed his rampant monarch as she raged in her room.

She was storming the palace and stopped staring out the window. The barren horizon was offset with pillars of smoke dotted in the distance. Her card knights were causing havoc and yet she could take no pleasure from it. Alice had said too many things to hurt her and Iracebeth was hurting. But Ilosovic could make her feel better. He often did.

She hid the pain that he was once her sister's suitor and not hers, but that was irrelevant now.

He was hers.

"Stayne." She whispered, still facing the window, feeling his presence shroud her. He bent to kiss her neck, watching goose-bumps form. The King had laughed with Alice's cruel words and was currently awaiting execution. Stayne had come in at the right moment, allowing Iracebeth to take control of both the kingdom and her mind.

"My liege." He purred back. She bared her neck for him more and he pressed opened mouthed kisses to the pale skin. His hands wrapped around her waist and she turned to face him. He smiled predatorily at her, running his fingertips from her chin up through the red thatch of curls to brush the gold crown atop her head. "My beautiful queen, this Knave is so eager to please his queen." His voice was a silken murmur and he felt Iracebeth become more pliant in his hands.

Leading his queen to the bed, lips pressed to skin and bit every so often, eliciting sultry moans from the shorter woman. She clutched at red silk sheets as he drew a knife from his belt, Iracebeth drew a shuddering breath and he sliced through the laces on her dress. She almost wanted to protest but she held her tongue as fabric tore and stays were ripped.

She gasped again when the blade was pressed against her bare ribs, she looked into the dark eyes of the knave and saw deep unadulterated lust.

"Stayne." She gasped and the knife thudded into the headboard with a flick of his wrist. Her eyes barely daring to leave his, she allowed him to undress her on her royal bed – a right only for a King. She stayed quiet as the ruins of the dress were scattered to the floor, leaving her bare to his roving eyes. Suddenly he leant down and bit her hard on the breast, she cried out, unable to keep herself silent as he moved down her body. He was still fully clothed as he marked his way down her body from her breast where bite marks were evident to leaving small purple bruises across her ribs and her stomach. He bit again the inside of her thigh, growling when her hand caught in his hair. Locking his fingers around her wrist he gave her a wordless warning before pushing her hand away roughly.

"Behave yourself." He growled before returning to the curls between her thighs. Iracebeth whined as he almost attacked the apex of her thighs, his fingers gripped her hips brutally and she moaned again. Stayne watched from the corner of his eye as she mussed the bed covers in her passion. He moved up her body once more yet carried on caressing her folds with two long digits. He whispered filth in her ear, of who was truly in charge as he defiled his Queen while she begged for it, begged for him.

Iracebeth's moans were music to Stayne's ears as she submitted to every touch he brushed over her bare body. He admired the flush across her breasts and neck before he bit them once again. She cried out and he felt her body grow taut and stopped, smirking when she grumbled her disappointment.

"I am Queen, Stayne you will satisfy your monarch." She grabbed a lank of dark hair and pulled him beneath her. Suddenly her all too naked body was atop his and her own eyes were dark as pitch, matching his. He tried to regain his top but Iracebeth was regaining her regal sway. "Do not move Knave. If you do… you know the punishment." She warned working the knife from the wood and slicing the leather of his clothes, silencing his protests with one warning hand on his throat.

"My Liege." He growled and suddenly felt her warmth cloaking him. "Iracebeth." His eyes rolled into his head and gripped her hips again, leaving more bruises on the pale skin.

The Red Queen was delirious with pleasure; this man knew how to make a woman feel good, her husband had been far too useless. Moans mixed in the royal bedroom while the King languished in a cell. A long lean body mixed with a rotund short one, hands knotted in hair, bodies writhed as plays for dominance were fought between the scandalous couple. Neat red hair tangled to the touch as it hit against pillows and fingers, the red curls loosening as teeth bit at earlobes and fingers tugged at strands. Red and black mixed together and Iracebeth finally bequeathed Ilosovic the power as she remained beneath him while they climaxed.

Panting in a heap, the pair barely looked at each other. He attempted to pull some of his tattered clothing on when he felt a pain burn across his ribs. There on the left side, just beneath his heart a red heart was etched onto the skin. He looked across to the woman who lay supine on the twisted silk sheets.

"You are mine Stayne. Never forget that." The Red Queen barely raised her head from the pillows as she heard him pull on boots.

"Yes my Queen." He murmured, looking out the window to where twilight had fallen.

"Forever mine. Out." She ordered, allowing him to gather the scraps of leather she had left behind with the knife before picking up the blade itself. No more words were uttered and the door closed with an almost inaudible click.


End file.
